


Chained Enemies

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: You and Seth are enemies due to him betraying your brother, Jeff Hardy. However, can a scheme from Baron Corbin and Ruby Riott bring you two together once again?





	Chained Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey! I was wondering if you could write a shot with Seth where reader and him are put together in mixed match but she hates him cause he betrayed her brother (Jeff Hardy) time ago but the two end chained as a prank of their opponents. Enemies turned lovers.
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by phoenixoffiretwo
> 
> There are typos in this because I do not have an editor and I am too lazy to go through this again to fix them. Please bear with me.

You were stretching for your match, which was in a few minutes. You were going up against Alexa Bliss. Before you could bend down to stretch to your toes, you heard your name being called by none other than the constable, Baron Corbin. You rolled your eyes. You had so badly wanted to punch that guy in the face, because he has caused so much trouble for majority of the Raw Roster. But instead of punching him in the face, you plastered on a fake smile and faced him.

“Hey, Corbin. What’s up?” you asked a little too sweetly. Not like you cared.

“Oh, nothing. I was just going to inform you that your little match against Bliss has been canceled and changed to a mixed tag team match. You and Seth Rollins, against Ruby Riott and Bo Dallas.”

Your smile instantly dropped. “Are you kidding me?!?!? I’m fine with my opponents, but you seriously HAVE to be crazy if you think I’m going to work with Rollins!”

“You have no choice, (Y/N). Unless you want to forfeit the match, that is. And we all know that your ego won’t swallow down your pride to do that, now would it?” Baron smirked.

You grumbled to yourself. “You owe me big time, Corbin. And we all know that you *hate* owing people favors, now dont you?”

Corbin huffed and walked away, not responding to your jab at his ego. You had rolled your eyes and turned around to head to Gorilla position, but instead of walking you had bumped into the muscular chest of the very man you hate. You glared up at him.

“Look, Rollins. Just because we’re partners for tonight does not change the fact that we are enemies. I will never forget what you did against Jeff. Just do what I say, and we’ll win,” you spat.

“Woah, hey, hey, just because of what I did to your brother doesn’t mean you have to turn against me too. And that- Hey, where do you think you’re going?!” he yelled after you, realizing you were walking away from him. Seth chased after you, peeved that you wouldn’t just listen. Now he remembered why he turned against the Hardy’s. They never listened to reason!

“Me? I’m going to the gorilla. Don’t forget our match is up next, Gamer Geek.”

“Gamer Geek, huh? At least I’m not the book nerd.”

“At least I *can* read, Rollins.”

The argument between you two went on until you heard your music play. ‘Good, I get to go out first.’ you thought as you pushed your way through the curtain. You stopped at the top of the ramp, knowing you couldn’t descend down the ramp without your tag partner.

“I wonder who she’s partnered up for this Mixed Tag Match. By the look on her face, Cole, I don’t think it’s anyone good,” stated the announcer, Corey Graves.

Before either announcer could say another word, Seth Rollins’ music had began to play. People began to cheer for both of them. They seemed ecstatic that they were partnered up, despite the fact that they were enemies.

You both managed to make it to the ring without arguing. After all, you didn’t want to disappoint the fans. They want teamwork? They get teamwork. You just have to hope Seth plays along.

Surprisingly, it was only Ruby and Bo coming out to the ring. Ruby’s goons weren’t with her this time. You snickered slightly, guessing it was because she was confident enough that she would win with just Dallas.

*Skip to end of match, as your writer can not describe matches that well*

You two had managed to win with some bumps and bruises. And of course, the usual arguing. But somehow, you both came out on top. You held your sore ribs with one hand while Rollins did something that surprised you. He raised your other hand in victory as his song played - he got gotten the pin.

As he lowered your guys’ hands down, you felt some cold metal slap onto your wrist. You glanced down to see both you and Seth stuck together in handcuffs. You turned to see it was Riott who put them on.

“Don’t have too much fun, you two~” Ruby joked as she helped her partner roll out of the ring and up the ramp. All the while Rollins was fuming about being stuck to you.

“Well, at least I can still use my right hand…” you said.

“Of course you speak for yourself there, (Y/N).”

“Hey, it’s not my fault we’re handcuffed together! You act like I’ve asked for this…” you huffed, looking away from Rollins.

Seth rolled his eyes and was about to get out of the ring until he remembered the predictament. He sighed, frustrated. Somehow, he had to get along with you until those two airheads decide to unlock these darned cuffs.

“Well, we’re in it now, and we’ve got to deal with it. Now, if you don’t mind, I don’t want to be out here when the next match starts,” Seth said in a hurry.

That had gotten you to move. The two of you managed to get out of the ring together and went backstage.

“Can you drive left handed?” you asked him. “Because there is no way I am driving with one arm crossed over myself like a weirdo…”

“What makes you think we’re going to be stuck that long?” Seth asked, his eyes narrowed.

“Because I know Ruby. She’s most likely long gone with key by now. So we’re most likely stuck in this predicament until the next city.”

Seth groaned. “Alright, whatever. Just don’t keep wanting to make pitstops, alright?”

“No guarantees, Rollins. No guarantees.” you stuck your tongue out at him.

“Who’s locker room first?” he asked.

“Well, mine’s the closest to the exit, so yours, I guess.”

The two of you started down the hallway, not really talking that much during the journey. Something kept nagging at you though, but you just couldn’t name what it was. When you glanced at him, you saw that Seth was also thinking about something.

“Why’d you do it?” you asked him.

“Huh?” he glanced at you.

You stopped next to a crate. Hopping up onto it, you crossed your legs at the ankles. “Why’d you betray my brother? You two were going on great, but you threw it all away. For what?”

He sighed, seeming unsure how to answer that question.

“Hey, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But next time, before you throw something good away, think about it, alright?” You hopped down from the crate and tugged him along. “Let’s get to the next city so Ruby can unlock these cuffs. There’s no way I’m going to be trapped to you forever.”

*Line Break. A couple weeks later*

You couldn’t stop thinking about Seth. Sure, he was still the guy who betrayed your brother, but now that you’ve talked with him, you didn’t think of him as a bad guy. But you couldn’t tell Jeff and Matt about this, or they’d talk your ear off about how Seth betrayed them and how he might use you to get to them.

“Hey, sis, you in there?” Jeff said, waving his hand in front of your face. You had come to Smackdown for a night, and you ended up getting roped into a match against Carmella.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m here. Sorry, I was thinking,” you told him, smiling.

“You’re match up coming up. Need to get going,” he reminded you.

“You gonna watch?” you asked him, standing up from the table you were seated at in catering.

“Unfortunately, no. Matt and I have a meeting to go to. But I’ll watch the rerun later, alright?”

You nodded, knowing that he’d watch the rerun, whether he was dead tired or not. “Alright, see you later, Jeff!” You hugged him before running off to your match.

*During your match*

You were doing great. You had gained the momentum against Carmella. Currently, you were perched on the top rope, waiting for Carmella to stand. Then, all of a sudden, the lights went out, and you felt hands push you off of the top rope. You yelled out in pain as you landed wrong on your left leg, grabbing it with your hands. You hoped Carmella could get out in time while you felt yourself being picked up. You were unable to fight back due to your leg making you feel like someone was tearing it off of your body.

Then, the lights came on, revealing that it was Randy Orton who was attacking you. He was getting you into position for an RKO, but instead of doing it instantly, he toyed with you. He turned to each side of the ring, facing all of the audience.

He finally decided to do it when your back was towards the ramp. You wished you stayed back at Raw. At least there, you had friends you knew would come to your rescue. Here, you didn’t have much friends, and your only hope at left for a dumb meeting.

So you were surprised when you felt someone push you out of harm’s way and attack Orton. Crawling over to the corner as much as you could, you turned to see who had rescued you. Of all the people who might’ve rescued you, you were surprised to see Seth here. You figured after you two had gone back to being enemies.

Seth turned to you after he drove Randy off. He knelt down in front of you, first glancing down to where you were grabbing your leg then back up to your eyes, which were full of tears.

“I’m going to pick you up and carry you backstage to the doctor. Is that alright with you?” he asked gently. You could only nod in answer. “This might hurt, so bear with me.”  
He slid out of the ring so he could get you easier. He was as careful as he could be when he picked you up into his arms bridal style. You yelped a little when your leg moved, but you nonetheless wrapped your arms around his neck while he carried you.

While you were being checked out by the doctor, you saw Seth was pacing back and forth outside. You turned to look at the doctor. “Can he come in? He’s going to wear a hole out there in the hallway…” you requested. The doctor nodded and went to get him. In the next few seconds, Seth was next to you, squeezing your forearm with one of his hands and wiping your tears away with the other.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, unshead tears making his brown eyes look like whiskey.

“Don’t be, I was stubborn to come here alone. I should have known Orton was going to try something,” you tried to reassure him.

“Not that. I meant I’m sorry for hurting your brother. Look, I’ve thought about what you said that night, and I realize you’re right. I threw everything away just so I could climb to the top. I still do want to, but I realize now that I could’ve lost everything. Jeff and Matt were great friends, and I’ve threw that friendship away. I even threw away the chance of asking you out on a date,” he explained.

“Wait…what?” you weren’t sure you heard right.

His eyes widened when he realized he said that last bit out loud. “Before all that happened, I was going to finally ask you out on a date. But then I figured you wouldn’t ever feel the same, so I betrayed Jeff. I figured if I made you hate me, these feelings I have for you would go away, but they never did. So I asked Corbin to put me in a Mixed challenge that night. But I didn’t realize Riott would actually handcuff us together. (Y/N) I love you. But I understand if you don’t-”

You interrupted him by kissing him. All the pent up feelings came rushing forward, and you were grateful Seth felt the same. He responded, kissing you back, holding your face with both his hands.

Who knew enemies could turn into lovers? All it took was a prank of being handcuffed together to turn it around, and you hoped Seth would think before he threw everything away next time.


End file.
